


Not Here

by Loki_Horsediddler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gabe makes his point through song, Gabe sings Semisonic, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam loves to cuddle to much, Short One Shot, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Horsediddler/pseuds/Loki_Horsediddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to sing a little to get your point across to your partner when they refuse to move after some amazing sex.</p><p>*no explict sex happens in this story, it takes places after the fact. </p><p>*short ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I was talked into sharing after writing it up. 
> 
> It was wrote after a thought wouldn't leave me alone and this little gem came to a head and here you go. Sorry if it's not all that great. And it's also kinda short.

"Wow.. That was.. That was..yeah that was pretty great, Sam," Gabriel said breathlessly while running his hands up Sam's back and into his hair.

Sam just groaned and tucked his head into the crook of Gabe's neck and stayed there. He was always so sleepy after sex and Gabe was just so comfy that he saw no reason to move from his current position. He could tell that Gabe was still enjoying the afterglow just as much as he was since he has yet to try and move out from under him. 

Gabe could feel the moment that Sam started to drift off to sleep as he seemed to get about 20 times heavier than normal. He would have been fine with Sam still being on top of him but as he shifted he could feel that he was still inside of him and it was getting past the point of being comfortable. 

"Sam, I really need you to move before you fall asleep." Gabe whispered in his ear, all the while still petting his hair gently.

Sam just "Hmmm'd" and cuddled closer while bringing one of his legs up to pull Gabe in closer to his body. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to falling asleep every second that he laid there with him. 

Gabriel knew that he could push Sam off of him if he really wanted to but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting him on accident. He let his hands wander down Sam's sides where he started to lightly drum them across his ribs. He could feel Sam twitch against him, reminding him that he is very ticklish on his sides. With a grin, Gabe comes up with a plan that will get Sam off of him quickly so he starts humming to a song that fits the moment.

Sam hears Gabe start humming a tune now that he's a little more awake after the slight tickling that just happened. He's curious about it but he's still so comfy that he's torn between going back to sleep and asking what song Gabe has stuck in his head. But eventually curiosity wins out.

"Wha'r you hummin'?" Sam mumbles into Gabe's neck, where he's made himself quite comfortable and cozy. 

"Ah, just a little Semisonic. You might know the song. Goes a little something like this;  
'It's closing time! You don't have to go home home but you *poke* can't *poke* stay *poke* here!' *JAB*" Gabe sang the song quietly in Sam's ear until the last line when he ended up digging his fingers into his sides where he knew Sam was the most ticklish. 

Sam yelped and jerked away quickly. Pulling out harshly without thinking about anything other than getting away from the fingers that were still tickling his sides. He heard Gabe hiss in pain and he stopped moving away and quickly moved back over Gabe to make sure he was okay. 

He looked down at Gabe smiling slightly when he saw him grinning up at him. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Gabe's lips and the rolled to his side and pulled Gabe over with him, snuggling right back up behind him and getting ready to fall asleep for real this time.

"G'night, Gabey." Sam murmured into the back of his neck with a slight kiss placed there afterwards. Right before he drifted off he thought he heard Gabriel reply.

"Night, Kiddo. Love you." He whispered quietly into the night.


End file.
